Text Messaging
by TwilightAddict123
Summary: Rosalie has a math class with Jasper and Bella. Who is Bella texting in class? Why is Jasper so tense? Rosalie and Jasper end up making a plan to humiliate BxE. Mostly RPOV. Rated T for language. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Text Messaging**

**Hey, so this is just a random story I came up with in math class, the most boring subject EVER. Anyway, hope you like, and you know who everything belongs to...but I'll write it anyway, Stephanie Meyer.**

RPOV

As unlikely as it seems, I used to like math, and I was really good at it too. But when you learn the same things year after year...it's gets a little annoying. Especially because math is one of those subjects, that don't change over time. Not like science, when new things are discovered every day. Math just stays the same, same rules, same numbers...BORING!!! And whats worse, I have this class with Bella and Jasper. Jasper is okay, but that stupid human girl...not okay.

Jasper is sitting beside me, he seems tense. Obviously, room full of humans. But it's not that, probably some horny teenager sending him horny emotions. I wonder who it is? I look around the class, to see if anyone looks...different. No one does, until I look at Bella,who is sitting at the desk beside me, she is leaned over something; her heart is beating quickly, she is breathing fast, and she is blushing. But, I guess that isn't abnormal for Bella. She is so _weird. _

I look more closely and I see that what she is leaning over, is actually a...cell phone!!!

I lean over to whisper to Jasper.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I ask, already knowing the answer, but I have to start the conversation. I can't just ask 'Hey Jasper, is Bella horny?'

"Do I look okay? I'm in pain. Freaking teenagers..." He mumbles.

"Who is it?"

"Why do you want to know?" Good question, Jasper.

"Because, I think it's Bella..." Good answer Rosalie.

He looks over me at Bella. Then he quickly nods his head.

"I have no idea what she is doing." I think I know.

"Look, she has a cell phone."

"So...Alice bought her that, remember, she was so pissed..." Ugh, he is so clueless sometimes.

"No, dumb ass, that's not what I meant. She is texting. Now, who could she be texting, that makes her horny...?"

"Edward! Oh... So?" So? This is my chance to humiliate Bella, perfect!"

"So...this is the perfect chance to embarrass Edward!"

"You mean...Bella." He eyes me disapprovingly.

"Oh come on, don't give me that look. You know you've thought about it before."

"Okay, fine. What are we going to do?" Oh, I know just what to do...

Before I can whisper my genius plan to Jasper, the teacher so rudely interrupts us.

"Hey, you two. You guys have been whispering this whole class. Would you to share with the class what's so interesting?"

What a bitch.

"No, we wouldn't, it's kind of a private topic." There, I hope she shuts up now.

"Well then, I guess we can discuss it alone after school, in detention, Jasper, Rosalie."

Oh my God. Detention! She gives us detention, but doesn't even notice Bella text messaging her boyfriend in class! Bitches...

I guess my plan will go into action a little sooner than I thought...

--

--

--

--

--

--

After being caught by the teacher, I needed a new method of communication. So, I started passing notes to Jasper. All the while, Bella is still texting Edward. What are

they...typing?... Ew, gross thoughts.

(**Rosalie, **_Jasper_)

**Jasper, okay, so here's the plan. At lunch, which is next period, we steel her phone, get the conversation, and send it to everyone in Forks! But we will delete anything about vamps or wolves. **

**_Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!! Great plan, it's a little mean though don't you think?_ **

**No, I don't think so. **

_OK, but Edward will be so mad..._

**So, Edward needs to get over himself, plus Bella will be mad too, and that is always so funny!**

_True, very true. _

**Good. So were on?**

_Oh, we are very on. _

**Am I the only one who thinks that sounds a little dirty?**

_Yes. _

--

--

--

--

--

--

LUNCH

BPOV

OMG! I can't believe the conversation I had with Edward in math. He is such a tease sometimes. I mean, he kept sending me sexy messages on my phone. What if I got caught! What if someone read the conversation! I can't imagine, it wold be so embarrassing... Anyway, so I was tortured through math, as if it wasn't horrible to begin with! And poor Jasper had to suffer along with me. Oh crap! He felt what I felt. I won't be able to look him in the eyes for a month...

RPOV

Ha! It worked perfectly, Bella didn't even notice when I took her phone away right before she left class. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, so easy it was almost boring. The hardest part was blocking my mind from Edward. Actually, it wasn't that difficult, all I had to do is fill my head with Emmett...

Detention sucked. After, me and Jasper ran home together. The house was empty. Carlisle was at the hospital, Alice was shopping with Esme, Emmett was hunting, Edward was with Bella. Perfect.

"Let's get to work." I told Jasper. Then we began our―my―evil genius plan.

--

--

--

--

--

--

THE NEXT DAY

BPOV

The day started normally. I woke up in Edwards arms, the perfect start to a day. He jumped out my window to get ready and the Volvo. He picked me up, and we sped off to school, holding hands.

It was when we got to school that things got a little weird. Everyone, including the teachers, were looking at us. They were either giggling and whispering, or they were looking at us like we had a disease or had murdered someone. Edward was tense to. And every once in a while I would hear a low growl from his chest.

Finally, I turned to him and asked what was wrong.

"Edward, please, tell me what's wrong."

He looked me in the eyes.

"You honestly do not want to know."

"Is it that bad." I was worried now.

"It's nothing dangerous, well it depends on how you see it."

"OK, tell me what it is."

"You know our little text message conversation we had yesterday?"

I smirked, yes I remember. I nodded.

"Well, Rosalie and Jasper..."

Rosalie!?! This can't be good.

"What, what did they do Edward?" I was angry at him. Why was he keeping this from me?

"TheysentourconversationtoeveryoneinForks."

"They what?"

"They sent our conversation to everyone in Forks."

I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Oh. My. God."

**Ya...so good or bad? I had a fun time writing it! I might add another chapter...but I don't know...I'm not really sure where to go with it, so...REVIEW!!! Ya, and leave suggestions, they help a lot. Check out my other story Out of Control. PEACE! **


	2. OMG!

**OMG!**

**Sorry I took so long to update! Well here it is. SM owns everything...wait, do I have to write that before every chapter? Whatever...**

EmPOV

OMG! I can't believe Rosalie and Jasper did that to Bella and Edward...without me! I would have made it so much better. But still, Rosalie did a good job. Jasper was just there for no reason.

The text message was so funny! I can't believe Bella and Edward. Is that what they do when nobody's around?

APOV

OMG! Rosalie is so mean! But it is so funny! When I got that text, I fell out of my chair laughing. I still feel bad for Bella and Edward though. It must be so embarrassing. Oh! I know! I'll go buy some new clothes to make Bella feel better!

CPOV

OMG! Poor Bella and Edward. Rosalie and Jasper are going to be in so much trouble. It is sort of funny though. Is that really what they do when no ones around? Ha ha..

EsPOV

OMG! I am going to rip Rosalie and Jasper apart. How could they have done that to Bella and Edward? They must be so embarrassed, I feel so bad for them. It is a little funny though...

ChaPOV

OMG! It is so funny! Edward must be so embarrassed right now. Bella too... Ha ha! Lol...

**Okay, I know. It's not very good, but I think this is what they call a filler?**

**It's a little OOC but I wanted it like that...so yeah. I will probably put the actual text message up, eventually... Next chapter will be Edward and Bella's reaction. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it very much! Review some more!!!**


	3. Rosalie and Jasper are going to pay

**Rosalie and Jasper are going to Pay...**

**OMG! So many people are reviewing...well not SO many, but still! 5 reviews in 1 day! I'm new to fan fiction, this is only my second fan fic, and my other one is not very good, so I don't know if this is normal or not!?! Anyway...I still love reviews so REVIEW! **

EPOV

I am going to kill Rosalie and Jasper. How could they do this. My poor Bella...I have never seen her face so red. The text wasn't _that _bad...was it? Maybe people are just over reacting...right?

Ugh, people are so mean! Even if they don't say anything, it's still cruel. Poor humans, they think that no one can hear their thoughts, that they have it all too themselves. If they only knew that I hear can everything. 

_Ha ha, Bella and Edward...who knew that that's what their relationship is!_

_Poor Bella, she must be so humiliated... _

_Edward is soooooo hot! _

Rosalie and Jasper are going to pay...

BPOV

This is so embarrassing! I understand Rosalie doing this, but Jasper! We're not close, but this is mean!

We have to do something. Like maybe turn back time and not send messages in class?

Ugh...everybody is staring at us. I wonder what they're thinking. I look at Edward, he looks pained and embarrassed. Poor Edward!

Rosalie and Jasper are going to pay...

EmPOV

Ha ha... Eddie and Bellie look so embarrassed! My baby's a genius! But I'm still mad at them for not letting me in on this. I mean, I am the Cullen prankster, I have to know about every prank. It's like the rule. It's in the Cullen Bible. Yeah! They broke Cullen law! Even though Rose is my Babe, she broke the law!

Rosalie and Jasper are going to pay...

**Yeah, so I guess you can pretty much figure out what's going to happen next. **

**I didn't intend on making it this way, I just thought of it, and I liked it. If you have any ideas, they are very welcome! REVIEW!!!**


	4. AN

**Hey, readers!**

**I don't really know know where to go with this story, and I'm not sure if I will continue it. If you want to continue, can you please review and send me your ideas, they would be appreciated very much.**

**I want Edward, Bella and Emmett to team up and get revenge on Jasper and Rosalie, bt I don't have any ideas for what they would do for revenge. **

**Send me your ideas please!!!!**


	5. Text Message

**Okay, this is you all have been waiting for... THE TEXT MESSAGE!!! YAY! Hope you like it!**

**Bella **_Edward **Stuff Rosalie added**_

**Hey Eddie!**

_Hey Bella!_

**OMG! Your not yelling at me for calling you Eddie?**

_I could never yell at you, and besides I think it's kinda cute when you call me that._

**AW! **

_I love you!_

**I love you too, but why don't I have a cute nickname???**

_You do..._

**What is it?**

_Love!_

**Oh my god...**

_What?_

**Nothing...**

_I love you!_

**I love you more!**

_No_

**Yes**

_Whatevs!_

**I miss you!**

_Me too, I wish you were right here beside me!_

**Me too... ;)**

_Did you just wink?_

**Yes... ;)**

_Why?_

**You are so clueless, it's cute!**

_I am not..._

**Are too...**

_Whatevs... ;)_

**Why did you wink?**

_To prove I'm not clueless!_

_*_**shakes head* No silly! You don't get it, by winking I made it _sexual_!**

_HUH???_

**I'll explain later, at my house, at night... ;)**

_I think I get it now!_

**YAY!**

_I will meet you in your room, at night... ;)_

**YES! So...what do you want to do, at night, all alone, in my bedroom... ;)**

**_I will kiss you until your lips are swollen and you faint from lack of breath._**

_**And after that???**_

_**It's a surprise!**_

_**I love surprises! Especially the ones you give me!**_

_**I love giving you surprises!**_

**I love you!**

_I love you more!_

**No, I love you more!**

_No, I love you more!_

_**I love you more in a sexual way!**_

_No, I love you more!_

**End of text message! YAY! Hope it was actually funny, it's hard to tell when your writing it...**

**Yeah, so thanks for the suggestions, and could anyone tell me what is the difference between a HIT and a VISITOR? And what the hell is a C2s??????????**


	6. The Bat Cavepart 1

**Thank you for the reviews, and all the suggestions! They have helped a lot! I'm trying to keep this fan fic different. I got a review telling me that my story was good because it is different, and fan fics get kinda repetitive. So, I'm trying to keep it that way. I mean... my fan fic is going to be fresh and new! If that makes any sense... **

**The Bat Cave-part 1**

EmPOV

"Bella, hurry up, we don't have much time!" Ugh, humans can be so slow! I wish Edward would just change her already. I mean, what is the big deal? I know he wants to, he's just to scared.

"I'm trying!" Poor Bella, I feel bad for her. She's just this little insecure human, surrounded by beautiful vampires, no wonder she wants to be one so bad!

"Come on little sis', I'll carry you!" I turn around to see Bella with her eyes wide shaking her head. Ha ha, she's afraid!

"What's the matter Bells? You don't mind Edward carrying you around!" Ha! She shakes her head again, I guess she doesn't want me to carry her... Oh well! I run towards her at vampire speed, growling a little for effect, and I lift her up and throw her over my shoulder, gently. She screams a little.

"Emmett, put me down!"

"No way! We need to get there fast."

"Where are we going?" Oh, I almost forgot that Edward and Alice were here.

Alice joined our revenge group when she decided she wanted to get back at Jasper for doing this to Bella and Edward. We are so glad to have Alice on our team. Psychics are always so useful! And with me Edward and... Bella... we will be unstoppable!

"We are going to..." I pause for dramatic effect.

"Just tell us already!" A little impatient are we Bella! Of course, Edward and Alice already know where we are going.

"Okay, okay! We are going to... The Bat Cave!" I shouted making the birds fly out of the trees. Yes! Perfect effect! We are walking, well now running, through the forest.

"The Bat Cave???" Bella sounded worried, ha ha!

"Yeah, you know, like Batman, and vampires are supposed to turn into bats... I thought of it myself!" I said proudly.

"I get the name... but _what _is it?" The human is getting annoyed...

"You'll see when you get there..."

She sighed. I looked over at Alice. She's been unusually quiet. But, of course she's got that infamous blank look on her face that could only mean she's having a vision. She comes out of it, shakes her head.

"What is it Alice?" I ask her. I've always been curious about her visions.

"Nothing." I look at Edward. He looks completely bored. So, I guess it really is nothing.

–

–

–

–

–

–

The entrance to the Bat Cave is a secret door that is revealed by moving only a few rocks. I discovered it while hunting a year ago. I was wrestling a bear (obviously) when one of us hit this, or what looked like, a small hill with a few rocks. The rocks fell out of the way revealing to me, for the first time, the Bat Cave! I tried to hide it from the others, but that's kind of hard to do in a family full of talented vampires. But, me and Rosalie come here for privacy sometimes.

I set Bella down on her feet, she sways a bit but Edward hugs her so she doesn't fall. Even though they are the weirdest couple I have ever met, they're really cute together. I hear Edward chuckle softly.

Moving the rocks is like moving feathers. It's too easy. That's probably what I miss the most from being human, the challenges. Everything for a vampire is easy, too easy, there is no challenges. That's why I can't wait for Bella to be one of us, I'll have someone stronger than me to wrestle with me.

"Oh don't worry Emmett, she will kick your ass at anything you challenge her to!" We'll just see about that Eddie-boy.

I asked Carlisle once about what the Bat Cave was originally. He said it was probably some old hunters place. I found that sort of ironic.

The door to the Cave is short and narrow. I have to duck to get in. But lucky Alice can just walk right in. Edward snorts hearing this.

"Is this it?" Bella asks unsure.

"Of course, what did you expect?"

"A bat cave."

**Ok there it is! I think it's pretty good. I love writing from Emmett's POV! I made him less stupid than in other fan fics, I find that gets annoying after a while. I will try to update faster! I got a little bit of writers block, I think I'm good now though. **

**REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	7. The Bat CavePart 2

**OK, here is the chapter. Hope you like it Thanks for all the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Twilight Saga, I would not be on fan fiction, I would be writing the fifth book.**

**THE BAT CAVE-PART 2**

**BPOV**

The Bat Cave is a small circular room. It had a square table in the middle with a few chairs, and a worn out couch directly across from the door. Emmett closed the door behind us, closing us in the darkness. I gripped Edwards' hand tighter. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

Emmett lit several candles around the room. They cast an eerie dim glow, it made the three vampires with me even more beautiful. But, at the same time, it was really creepy. It sorta reminded me of the Volturi lair. Dim, quiet, enclosed from the outside world. Where they could do anything, and nobody would notice. I suppressed a shudder.

We all sat down at the table. Emmett was across from me, Alice was on my left, and Edward on my right. We sat there for a minute, in silence, Alice was the first to break it.

"So, we are here to discuss ways of getting revenge on Jasper and Rosalie. We show no mercy and feel no regret. We must make them pay for what they did to Edward and Bella. We need to make them regret doing what they did. We will make them wish they had never been born."

Alice... She always had a way of making things so dramatic. It's kinda funny sometimes.

"Any ideas?"

Emmett raised his hand in the air and started bouncing up and down in his chair. He was like an over-grown male Alice.

"Ugh, yes Emmett, and stop bouncing in your chair your going to break it!" Alice was right, the poor chair is probably ready to collapse.

"Whatever. Okay, so here's my idea. Everybody loves gossip and scandal, especially because we are the Cullen's, right?"

We all nodded. He was right. I could name a few people that live off of gossip. Jessica...

"So, we make up a text message conversation, Rosalie telling Jasper she's pregnant and that he is the father. We send it to everybody, like they did to Edward and Bella. Me and Alice leave for a while, making them think that Rosalie and Jasper are a couple now. Just think of the stares they'll get from the students and teachers. Ha ha!"

Wow. That plan is genius! And evil! That's what you get for messing with us!

"Emmett that's perfect! Genius! Evil! I love it! When do we start!" Alice was speaking so quickly I had a hard time understanding her.

Edward was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair.

"We will meet back here after school. To make the text, then the next day, everyone in school will know Rose and Jasper's little secret."

He starts laughing an evil laugh that sends shivers down my spine.

This is going to be awesome!

**There it is! I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm having fun writing this story. But people need to review more!!! **

**REVIEW! NOW! It's really not hard! Just a couple of words. **


	8. Running Away

**So sorry I haven't updated! I procrastinate SO MUCH! Anyway, ya.. **

**And, Daria93, I kinda forgot that they were supposed to be brother and sister... so let's just say... they aren't!!!**

**On with the chapter! And I will try to make them longer!**

RPOV

I still can't believe how perfectly everything turned out. They got so embarrassed! I'm surprised Edward hasn't ripped my head off by now. Bella softened him up...

I think Jasper feels bad for what he did. I don't, and he shouldn't. He didn't really do anything anyway. I did it all! It feels so good. I've wanted to do something like this to Bella for a long time. She deserves it! I liked the way we were, Edward actually liked me, everything was calm. Now that Bella is here, she has everybody trying to do stuff for her. She is so spoiled, and she doesn't even appreciate it. Not only could she reveal our secret, but she could also break Edwards heart. **(AN: this is before New Moon)**

JPOV

The emotions are killing me. Rosalie can switch feelings so quickly. One moment she was triumphant, the next she is jealous, and then she is worried. What is she thinking?

One thing I'm not surprised about, Rosalie isn't feeling any regret. I do. Embarrassing Bella and Edward is fun, but it's almost unnatural to feel absolutely no regret. Even Emmett does.

I wish she would just get over the fact that Bella is here to stay, no matter what she does to make her feel unwelcome. Or, no matter what _we _do to make her feel unwelcome.

I decide to leave Rosalie in the living room, to go run. Not hunt, just run. _More like running away, _says a little voice inside my head. _Shut up_, wow, I've officially gone crazy.

I walk out the door and into the woods. I walk a little while until I can't see the house, and then I start to run.

The tree fly by me at an amazing speed; I can see every detail of what would be a green blur to humans. The wind blows in my hair, it just makes me want to go faster. I run faster and farther away from the house, changing directions once and a while. I really don't have a destination, I actually don't really know where I am, I could be in Canada for all I know.

I get into a sort of numb state. Not really thinking just running, everything is automatic. Which probably isn't a good a thing. If I smell a human and I'm not paying attention... the consequences could be deadly. So, I pull out of my automated condition, and assess my surroundings.

I stop running and listen for anything nearby. That's when I hear the muffled voices of three vampires and a human planning their revenge.

**I know I was supposed to make the chapter longer, but I couldn't help but leave a cliffy! Ha! Hope you enjoyed my chapter! Review! **


End file.
